Rescue Mission
This is the third episode of Wiki Apocalypse. Synopsis The group goes on a mission to save Poseidon's sister. Plot Poseidon tells the others that his sister hadn't returned home when the apocalypse started, and that they had to go look for her to see if she's alive, and Ben agrees that they should go. On their way to the school, they stumble upon a gas station, where they rest for a while. Cameron goes to use the bathroom, but, unknownst to him, a zombie is hiding in the stall, the zombie surprises him, the others hear Cameron scream, and run to the bathroom, Cameron tries his best to push away the zombie, but Thibo kills it just in time. After collecting some food, they go further on their mission to find Penelope. The group arrives at Penelope's school, but the door is locked, but Bob manages to pick open the lock, when they enter, they find the hallways deserted. Penelope, who is hiding behind a filing cabinet together with two other classmates, notices Poseidon and comes out, Poseidon hugs his sister and tells her he's happy to see her again. He asks Penelope why she didn't return, she says that when it all began, a group of bandits attacked her school, and killed most of the students and teachers and took all the food. She, Sam and Travis managed to get away, but they couldn't escape because the door was locked. Poseidon introduces his friends to Penelope and her classmates. Later, the group is walking through the hallways, Penelope says the bandits are in the cafeteria, the group enters the cafeteria and holds all the bandits at gunpoint, Thibo tells them to surrender, but one of the bandits shoots Sam, Poseidon shoots the bandit in the head, suddenly it becomes a massive gunfight, Penelope runs to Sam, who is shot through her right shoulder, Penelope tries to help her, but she dies of blood loss. Brandon shoots one of the bandits in his heart, Shirou kills the other bandit, Poseidon aims his gun at the leader, the leader pleas for his life, but Poseidon shoots him in the stomach. A zombified Sam sneaks up on Quinten and grabs his head, Quinten tries to stay away from Sam's sharp teeth, Gill shoots Sam with his crossbow, Brandon looks at Penelope and Travis, and asks them why they didn't tell them that Sam was bit, Penelope says she wasn't bit, but Brandon doesn't believe it, Travis then says that everyone's infected, and if you don't destroy the brain, you'll come back as a zombie. Cast @ - No Lines Main * Thibo1102 * Inferno999 * Poseidon133 * BHCreations Reccuring * ThePinkGirl * TheShadowCraft * BCtheBoss Co-Stars * Poseidia133 * TwighlightSparklez * TravisBoy77 * Captainfishlip * Chompy-King * Bvande * AwesomeDude * Bandit 1 @ * Bandit 2 * Bandit 3 @ Deaths * Unnamed Students and Teachers (Confirmed Fate) * Sam (Alive and Zombified) * Bandit 2 * Bandit 1 * Bandit 3 * Troy Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Episodes Category:Thibo1102